The Four Mages
by SilverStreakH
Summary: Three girls and a guy got their powers and have to help save the world. Now it may be a mary sue or not, u be the judge. I wont say anymore. Plz read and review.
1. The Four Mages chapter 1

A/N-I do not own any of the Harry Potter charcaters except my own. JKR owns the HP characters. Thank you.

Summery- Three girls and a guy got their powers and it's up to them to save the world. I am not going to say anymore because I don't want to spoil it. Plz read and review. Thanks

The Four Mages

Chapter 1

I got up by the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears and got ready for school. For some odd reason I have a weird feeling that something is going to happen. I just can't place my finger on what it is.

I will tell you about myself. I just turn eighteen today but I wasnt exactly thinking about it. I have long brown hair with silver streaks might I add and blue eyes. I sometimes don't like to admit this but I am also hard of hearing, which makes me quiet and shy until I met my two best friends.

Anyways back to the story. At around seven I had to get Pam, my sister, up or she will end up being late for school. "Hey Pam, its seven. Time to get up." But she did not make a movement, which irritates me. "Pam! Please get up!"

"Ok, I am up." She got up, trying to get the sleepiness out of her eyes and got ready for school. Within ten minutes she was ready and that surprised me. "Oh yea! Happy Birthday Meagan." She smiled at me. I suddenly remembered it was my birthday and I was eighteen. '_Oh man, I can't believe I almost forgot about it. But that doesn't get that odd feeling I am getting.' _"Thanks Pam. I am eighteen and I did not even know it, my bad." We laughed then headed out to the door when I suddenly notice a note with my keys on the table. I went to the note and read it.

_Meagan,_

_Happy 18th Birthday! Now you will have bigger responsibility. _

'_Well, duh, It's not like I will do anything bad._

_We both are very happy for you. You have always helped us around the house and been graceful to us. We will always love you very much. Have a good day at school._

_Love, _

_Mom and dad_

_'Hmm interesting.'_ I re-read the note to make sure I was reading it right and I became satified with it. Anyways, Pam and me went out to the car but I did not see _my _car. In place of where I usually park my car was a silver convertible mustang. Pam was grinning like an idiot like she knows what is going on. "Ok Pam, what's going on?"

"I dont know. Why don't you check it out?" She still had that big grin on her face. So, I went to the car and found another note attach to it.

_Meagan,_

_Here is your new car. I hope you like it. _

'_Like it? Like it? Are they kidding me? I LOVE it! They bought this for me? Why?_' I took the new car key and we got in. This was my dream car and now I have it. This is so cool. I started the car and played my CD in the CD slot. We drove to school with no trouble and loud music. When we got there, Pam left to go inside the school and I got my stuff from the back seat of the car. Now that odd feeling is getting stronger and it's starting to bug me. Kim's car distracted me from my thoughts and waved to her. I went to her car as she got her stuff.

"Hey Kim, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a new car. Do you want to see it?"

"_You _got a new car?"

"Yea it's my dream car."

"Really? No way!" I nodded my head. "Show me." We went to my car. "It's a silver convertible Mustang?"

"Yep."

"Wow, lucky you." She is still admiring me car for a minute. "Oh and Happy Birthday. My gift to you." She handed me a long box wrapped. "Open it inside the school where it's warm."

"Yea really, its a tad bit cold out here." Kim and I headed to the building towards our lockers. I opened Kim's gift and it was some kind of talisman or wand with a crystal ball on the top. I stared at this gift with wide eyes "Where did you get this? It got to be expensive."

"Actually it wasn't." Kim had a confused look on her face. "A man gave it to me and said to give it to a friend of mine who was turning eighteen. I asked why but he said it was important to her. He was forcing me to take it. So I figured it was for you and I knew it was perfect for you since you like these kind of things."

"Wow, thanks. Is it just me or the day just gets weirder?"

"Just you." We laughed then headed to the H.I (Hearing Impaired) room. On our way there, we met Justin.

"Hey, happy birthday."

"Thanks." I had the look of confused on my face.

"What wrong?"

"I...it's...well for the pass hour has been a bit weird."

"How so?"

"How so? Lets see, I have been getting this weird feeling, I got a new car, and Kim here has given me a gift that is beyound weird. Its a talisman with a crystal ball at the end, claws holding the ball."

"A talisman? You got a new car?"

"Yea, silver convertible mustang.

"Sweet, gotta see it later." He brought me closer to him and kisses me. "Come to my house later tonight because I have a surprise for you."

"Ok." I was looking at him to see if he was hiding anything but I knew I wouldnt get anything out of him. Kim and I finally arrived in the H.I room but no one was there yet so we were waiting til it became 7:50 to go to class. Five minutes later Tiffany arrived.

"Hey." Kim and I said in unison.

"Hey. Happy Birthday." Tiffany handed me a small box and one to Kim too. "A man told me to give this one to you." I opened it and saw a ring. It has a silver band and a pink diamond with the letter 'M' in the middle of it.

_'What the...what is going on here?' _"You have got to be kidding me? First the car, then a talisman and now this. I love all this but what is going on? How did you guys get these with out paying so much?"

"I dont know, the man said it's free and I should give it to you. Me and Kim have the same but with different color and letter."

This is confusing me. Who is this man and where did he come from. "What did the man look like?"

They thought for a minute or two then Kim replied first.

"Well, it happened in my dream last night. He was only in a form of a water. I could not see his face or anything but right in the middle of his form was the gift that he gave me to give to you." Kim explained.

"Really? Thats interesting. What about you Tiff?"

"The exact the same thing but he was in a form of fire. At first I didnt want to touch him considering he was fire but he said that the fire wont hurt me." Ok now that confused me even more. "We will talk about this later but right now we have to get to class." I said looking at the clock, realizing that it was almost 8.

We left to go to History. When we got there, I sat in my usual seat, which was number 21 with Kim on the left of me and Tiff behind her. But there is one problem in this class. Wesley. He is in this class and he sits right behind me. Man he is so annoying. He likes to mess with the bottom of my chair and my hair (if I have it down). I'll admit, I like it but sometimes he can get annoying. Soon class started and Mr. Wellston lector through the whole class, which I almost fell asleep in. Before I knew it, class was almost over. There was an announcements and I was not paying attention until Wes tapped me on the shoulder.

"Happy Birthday."

"Uh… thanks." I raised my brow in confusing. "How did you know?"

"Announcement. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Nope." I said, gathering my things together.

"Well you should. How old are you anyways? 17 right?"

"Nope." I said smiling.

"16?"

"Nope."

"You can't be 15."

"Whoa, I may look young but I am not that smart. I'm 18."

"Wow, your older then me. Heck, I'm sure your older then the whole class." His eyes were wide.

"Don't I know it. I started school late."

"Oh." I shook me head, smiling. The bell rang and we all left. When XL (Extra Learning) started, we read for 20 minutes then the bell rang again to signal AR (Accelerated Reading) is over. We went straight to what we had to work on. I was doing Geometry and Chemistry. Without knowing, Andy came up.

"Hey, Happy Birthday. I didn't know you were 18. You look younger."

"Hmm, thanks. I get that a lot but let me guess, Wes told everyone?"

"Yea, Why?"

"No reason. Well got to go to Mrs. Hagan for help." I got up and filled the pink paper (its so we wont get detention when we walk to other classes) and Mrs. Alley signed it. Than asked for an interpreter. When we went through the door, I had a feeling of confident and confused. _'I know those are not what I am feeling because I feel weird.' _I put those feelings aside and walked to Hagan.

Without her knowledge, her ring was glowing with a mix of blue and purple.

AN- Well, there you have it. A chapter that I hope was long enough. Is it good? Bad? Well plz review and let me know.


	2. The Four Mages chapter 2

A/N-I do not own any of the Harry Potter charcaters except my own. JKR owns the HP characters. Thank you.

Summery- Three girls and a guy got their powers and it's up to them to save the world. I am not going to say anymore because I don't want to spoil it. Plz read and review. Thanks

The Four Mages

Chapter 2

**Tiffany**

I started working on Geometry but I could not focus on it. I was confused and whats worst is that I am also feeling confident and weird for some reason. It just made me more confused. I put those feelings aside and ask Mrs. Hastens a question.

"_Mrs. Hastens, can you help me on Geometry please_?" I signed.

"_Sure_." She came and helped me on the worksheet that was for homework. I'll tell you this, I don't like math. It is not my favorite subject. So, we worked on it until I understood it, which was hard for me.

She was so focus on her math that she did not notice that her ring was glowing pink and blue mixed together.

**Kim**

I am working on Algebra II and I feel so confident to understand it and try to get it finish today but for some reason I feel confused and weird. At some point I noticed my ring was glowing. It was the color of purple and pink mixed together making some color of violet. I had to tell Tiff and Meagan when we are alone. Because for one thing, I think it is just between us and another thing is I don't think anyone would believe us if we told them. So, I went back to my math homework with three more problems left to finish. It was only 5 minutes and I can't get these feelings out of my way since they are getting stronger like I am feeling someone else feelings. I am getting worried with a mix feeling of scared and… and…oh, there is too much feeling now. I decided to write Tiff a note then hand her the note from across the table.

**Tiff**

I try to concentrate on Geometry but the feelings keep coming back and it's bugging me. The feelings are making me scared until Kim handed me a note.

_'Tiff, look at your ring.' Why is it glowing? 'I think it's glowing because of our feelings. We can feel each other feelings and we need to tell Meagan this really soon. What are you feeling right now because I am starting to get worried.' _Tiff wrote a note back to her.

'_Well I am scared but since you think the ring can tell what we feel then I am getting more scared, which includes other feelings and yours. What if it is bad?'_

We stopped sending each other notes and talked._ "I can feel all the feelings too but I don't know if it is bad."_

"_This is just creepy. What would Meagan think of this?"_

"_I don't know but I'm sure she will think of something. She has to because this is not my thing. It is also like we are connected through these ring."_

"_Yea I know and your right she probably will think of something."_

"_What are you guys talking about?" _Rebekka asked.

"_Oh, nothing really. We were just talking about uh… about…" _Tiff tried to explain.

"_About our past three years with Meagan. How all three of us are connected." _Kim said quickly which was a good save.

'_Good save.' _Tiff mouthed.

"_Oh well it is interesting."_

"_Yea well, we are going…" _Suddenly Kim and Tiff were flown back, hitting the wall with their back, knocking Tiff out and Kim tried to stay conscious but she failed.

AN- I know it's not as long as the first but I hope it was still good. Please Read and Review. Thankssssssss.


	3. The Four Mages chapter 3

**A/N-I do not own any of the Harry Potter charcaters except my own. JKR owns the HP characters. Thank you.**

**Summery- Three girls and a guy got their powers and it's up to them to save the world. I am not going to say anymore because I don't want to spoil it. Plz read and review. Thanks**

The Four Mages

Chapter 3

Mrs. Bullard and I entered Mrs. Hagan's room, which was noisy but when everyone saw me they got quiet. They were making me nervous as they watch me.

"_Ok, that is weird. Meagan, do you know what's going on? Do you know why they suddenly became quiet?" _Mrs. Bullard asked as she looked at everyone.

"_How should I know?" _I thought for a while. _"Wait. Cross that. I can take a guess."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_My age."_

"_What's wrong with your age?" _Mrs. Hagan asked.

"_Um…well I am older than…" _I looked around_. "Well all of them, even some of the seniors and I think it bothers them."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yep but can we drop it now and go back to whatever we are suppose to do?"_ Everyone went back to his or her own business. I suddenly notice my ring was glowing. I could feel really scared and worried but I left it alone and went up to Wes. As I approach Wes, a guy he was talking to looked up, which made him look up too.

"_What did you do, tell the whole school?"_

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_I mean you told everyone about my age."_

"_Oh, that. I just told a few of my friends and I guess they spread it around."_

"_Uh, well apparently those few friends have a big mouth."_

_"Whats wrong with that?"_

_"Nothing, just...never mind."_

_"Ok." _He just stared at me for a while. _"You know what?"_

I hesitated to answer but did anyways._ "What?"_

"_You surprise me."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well you usually don't talk much."_

"_Hmm well, you know what? News flash. Don't judge the book by its cover. Just because I am quiet does not mean I don't have guts." _I smiled and turn around but Wes grabbed my wrist.

"_Wait, you're right. I should not have judged you. I will make it up for you. How about I take you out for dinner?"_

I pretended to think. _"Hmm. No. Besides I am already taken so you are to late." _I turned around again but something was holding again and I thought it was Wes but it wasn't. He just looked at me like I was crazy. I could not see what was holding me and did not like it. Unprepared, I was thrown through the row of desks, hitting my back to the blackboard. I tried to open my eyes but lost conscious.

"_Whoa, what the hell happen."_

"_I have no idea but I did not do it." _Wes answered. Mr. Beaker happened to come in when it happened.

"_What happened here?" _He asked coming to my side.

"_We don't know. She just flew to the wall." _Mrs. Bullard.

"_That's impossible. What could make that happen?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Well, call an ambulance." _Then Andy came in.

"_Mr. Beaker, there has been some kind of accident and we don't know what happened. It was just weird."_

"_Were they just flown to the wall?"_

"_Yea, how did you know?"_

"_Because it happened to Meagan too. Who is the other?"_

"_Kim and Tiffany."_

"_Both?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Ok, well go to the office and tell Mrs. Purls to call the ambulances." _Andy left. "_Everyone go sit down."_

**H.I Room**

"_I had to go to the office and get them to call the ambulance. Do you know what cause it?" _Andy explained and ask as he came in.

"_No not really." _Mrs. Bear answered.

"_I can tell you this. They were talking about something and they told me that they were talking about their past lives, how they were connected. I heard they were talking about rings. Do you think they are hiding something?" _Rebekka explained.

"_They could." _Mrs. Alley agreed. _"They usually keep things to themselves unless they tell us." _

"_How long will it take for the ambulance to get here?" _Mrs. Hastens asked.

"_I dont know but I am sure there will be a few ambulances coming here. The same thing happened to Meagan too." _Andy explained. No sooner did he say that, everyone could hear the ambulances

"_What? All three of them are down? Maybe even at the same time. Is there anything that does not involve all three together?" _Rebekka complained.

"_Jealous much?" _Andy asked quietly. Everyone waited for the paramedics to arrive.

**A/N- Chapter three, I sure hope you enjoyed it. R&R Plzzzzz.**


	4. The Four Mages chapter 4

**A/N-I do not own any of the Harry Potter charcaters except my own. JKR owns the HP characters. Thank you.**

**Summery- Three girls and a guy got their powers and it's up to them to save the world. I am not going to say anymore because I don't want to spoil it. Plz read and review. Thanks**

The Four Mages

Chapter 4

Realm 

"_Man where are we?" _Tiff asked.

"_I don't know!" _Kim answered to quickly.

"_Hey, it was just a question. Chill."_

'Uh oh, I better say something before they start to argue and go at each other's neck.' I thought to myself. _"What do you guys remember last?"_

"_Uh, I believe I was flown to the wall. Why?" _Tiff answered. Kim nodded in agreement.

"_That's what happened to me too."_

"_Hello. Welcome to the Arias Requiem Realm." _

We all looked around to find the source of the voice but we couldn't find it.

"_Who are you? Where are you? Show your self!" _Kim asked being prepared to whatever is coming out.

"_I am Seriyas." _He came out smiling at Kim. _" And you must be Kim."_

"_How did you know?" _Kim asked shocked.

"I know a lot about all of you. Actually your real name is Celena. Meagan, you are Lunetta and Tiffany is Zily."

"_We have different names?"_

"_Yes now I must tell you that you will have to stay here to be trained._

"_To be trained for what and for how long?" _Tiff asked.

"_To be Mages for however long it needs to take."_

"_What? You got to be kidding me? We can't stay here for that long. We could be here for years and people will notice that we are missing." _Kim was panicking and it's usually not her thing.

"_No, people won't think your missing because your body is still there but just asleep. Your mind comes here to train. You see, here would be like years but in your time, it would be 1 minutes." _Seriyas tried to explain.

"_Oh that's great, we could be here for ten years but in our time it would only be 10 minutes. And you said we are Mages? That is soo Meagan since she's into these fantasy things." _Kim rambled on.

"_Kim take a deep breath and I will deal with this. I know what to do." _Meagan stood by Kim's side.

"_Yes you're Mages and have you notice that you can hear very well and speak clearly?" _We looked at each other

"_What the hell?" _Kim started to touch her ear and mouth in complete shock.

"_Hey I never notice that I can hear and speak. Now I know what we sound like." _Tiff said with a big smile on her face.

"_Me too." _They both looked so happy and Meagan smiled at them.

"_We will stay here but why us?" _Meagan asked.

"_Well… you've been chosen since you were babies. You wouldn't be able to get your powers until at specific time and date. That's what made you knocked out. You have to be mages because it is your destiny."_

"_Wow" _We all were surprise.

"_But as you stay here, your appearance will change as will as in your real time, which will be a little hard to explain to your people. When the years go by you will also become older in your time."_

"_When do we start?" _ Kim asked.

"_Now, if you like."_

"_Ok." _We all said at the same time. For the next three years we have been training and worked out. Before we knew it, it was time to go.

"_Alright, we're leaving. We finally get to see our friends and family again. I can't wait. Though we only get to see them for a little bit." _Zily got all excited.

"_Zily, we know. You've been saying that for the past week." _Celena said annoyed.

"_Yea well, the closer the day comes the more excited I get."_

"_Alright ladies. Are you ready?" _Seriyas asked.

"_Hell yea!" _We all said.

"_Ok, just remember that when you get there, you will look different and need to explain to your parents but no one else. Got that?"_

"_Ok."_

"_Good. Before I forget. You must get to Torin or Justin before it's to late."_

"_Why? What he got to do with anything?" _Zily asked.

"_He will also be joining with you to England. Ok?"_

"_Ok, we will get to him when we get back."_

"_Good now you must be going. I will keep in contact with you one way or another."_

"_Ok we will miss you Seriyas." _Zily said giving him a hug. _"Thanks for everything. We learned a lot!"_

"_I will miss you all to and your quite welcome." _Seriyas gave all of them a hug._ "Now go."_

We step back then closed our eyes. We had to think where the last place before we were knocked out. Silver water, blue fire, and green lightning surrounded all three of them. Soon enough they were gone.

Real Time 

Everyone was occupied with worried and the paramedics just arrived in the school building to notice the changes with Meagan. When Meagan woke up, she got up and ran to front door. She did not want anyone to know what happened and question her.

"_Meagan! What are you doing? Get back here!." _Mrs. Bullard called to Meagan, trying to get her back to the room.

"_No, I am fine. I got to go!" _I yelled out and ran out. 'I need to contact Celena and Zily.'

H.I. Room 

There were a lot of people in the small room so it was impossible to see what is going on. The paramedics were on their way to the room.

**Tiff POV**

I woke up, looked around and I knew I had to get out of there before it was too late. I saw Celena get up and accidentally hit her head on the table when she shot up really fast. I wanted to laugh but there was no time.

"_I'm fine. No problem." _Celena was waving her hands in the air signally that she was fine. Oh yea I was defiantly trying not to laugh. _Celena we got to go now before they even notice us. _I told Celena through my mind andshe nodded. We got up and headed toward the door.

"_Kim! Tiffany! Where are you going?"_

"_Sorry but we got to go." _We were just turning the corner when we heard Lunetta. _Hey, can you guys meet me by the office. I will be there in a minute. _

_Yea we are already there. _And so we waited for Lunetta.

**A/N- Chapter 4 people. I hope it was enjoyable. R&R Plzzzz!**


	5. The Four Mages chapter 5

**A/N-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except my own. JKR owns the HP characters. Thank you.**

**Summery- Three girls and a guy got their powers and it's up to them to save the world. I am not going to say anymore because I don't want to spoil it. Plz read and review. Thanks**

The Four Mages

Chapter 5

"_Let's go to the office and get everything then leave." _Zily suggested.

"_Yea then we can get Justin." _I said.

"_Why?" _Celena asked

"_Didn't you hear Seriyas that Justin is coming with us and that we need to get to him when we got back." _I explained.

"_Oh yea, ." _People around us were looking at weird and confused.

"_Now let's get our things so we can get out of here. People are looking at us." _We entered the office.

"_May I help you?" _Mrs. Peulz asked.

"_Yes, we're here to pick up our nieces and their things. We need to get everything." _I explained.

"_Oh! Why?"_

"_Well, their parents had to leave quickly so we need to leave as soon as possible and follow them. We don't know what school they are going yet so you might as well give us everything." _Whew. I tried to explain the best I could and hopefully she believes me.

"_Oh that's so sad for them to leave so suddenly. Oh well who would those be?"_

"_Kimberly K, Meagan H, and Tiffany R."_

"_Oh, no wonder you look familiar. Yes, hold on and let me call them."_

"_NO! It's ok. We will get them ourselves. We just have to hurry."_

"_Ok then, hold on a second and let me get the papers." _She got the papers and we signed it._ "Here's everything" _She handed us papers and other miscellaneous. _"Have a good day. Tell the girls I will miss them."_

"_You to and we will tell them." _We turned and went out. _"Do you think she knows anything?"_

"_No I don't think so." _Zily answered.

"_Ok well let's go see Justin." _They nodded their head and followed me. _Justin? It's me, Meagan. Don't be alarmed just tell me what XL class are you in now? _I thought to Justin.

_Meagan? How can this be?_

_It's just is now answer please._

_I am in Mrs. Grumbockers room._

_Ok thanks be there real soon and be outside right now. No questions. _We walked to Mrs. Grumbockers room and saw Justin waiting outside but he was looking around, trying to find us but could not find us since we looked different. I couldn't blame him since he wasn't expecting three girls who suddenly became three years older and new looks.

"_Justin, it's us. Kim, Tiff and Meagan." _He was about to say something but I stopped him. _"I know we don't look it but it's really us. You must believe us besides, there Prophecy that involves you. So get ready for a knock out soon." _No sooner then the last word came out of my mouth, he got knocked out.

"_Come on, let's carry him toward your new car, Lunetta, until he wakes up." _Celena said lifting him up without problems.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot about my new car."_

"_What new car?" _ Zily asked.

"_Sorry. I got a new car for my eighteenth birthday. It is a silver convertible mustang." _I said smiling.

"_Well, let's go!" _She tried to pull us and run but Justin was stirring so we had to wait until he got up. We finally notice he changed a lot. He only grown three inches, long hair to the end of his ear and really muscular.

"_Whew! That was cool! At first I did not believe you until I got into that world, then I changed my mind. And my name is Torin." _Torin explained.

"_Yea we know that and that world is called the Aeries Requiem Realm. Now right now we need to go." _Celena said impatiently.

"_Go where?" _ Torin asked.

"_To our houses. Duh. Didn't Seriyas tell you that we need to go to England to 'save the world?'"_

"_Oh yea, I forgot. Let's go!" _Torin started running down the hall getting strange looks from everyone.

"_Right behind you!" _I started running while pulling Celena and Zily with me and headed to my car. We went to Celena's house first since her house closer.

"_Pack what you need." _I told Celena

"_Ok, I only need clothes, shoes, and CD's." _Celena said.

"_Since you have two DVD players, bring one."_

"_Why?"_

"_Hey, you never know. We probably get more movies and want to see them."_

"_True." _She got everything in one big suitcase and a DVD player. We went to the car and headed to Torin and Zily's house.

"_I won't take long." _ Torin got out of the car to his house.

"_I am going to my house to pack instead of waiting for him." _Celena got out and ran to her house. So, Celena and I waited for about 5 to ten minutes until Torin came back with a big suitcase and a small skinny bag.

"_I brought a laptop for us in case we want to keep in contact with our family." _ Torin explained while he was getting his suitcase in the trunk.

"_Good and Celena went to her house to pack. She should be finish soon." _We went to Celena's house and not long she came out with a big suitcase.

"_Well you guys are pretty fast getting your stuff together. Now all we have to go is to my house then were off to see the wizardry world." _We drove to my house but unlike my friend's house, my parents were home. We went inside the house quietly and into the basement. I got a medium size suitcase because I don't have much clothes like my friends does. When an alarm went off, we all jumped. The alarm was coming from my parent's room.

"_Oh crap, my dad is getting up. We need to hurry." _I started to panic.

**A/N- There is chapter 5. Enjoyable? R&R Plzzz**


	6. The Four Mages chapter 6

**A/N-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except my own. JKR owns the HP characters. Thank you.**

**Summery- Three girls and a guy got their powers and it's up to them to save the world. I am not going to say anymore because I don't want to spoil it. Plz read and review. Thanks**

The Four Mages

Chapter 6

"_Lunetta, take a deep breathe. Why don't you just tell them?" _Zily suggested.

"_Oh yes, why don't I? Hello mum and dad. I just came to say goodbye and I am saving the world. How's that?" _

"_Um…never mind."_

_That's what I thought." _We could hear footsteps upstairs so we stayed very quiet. I got my suitcase and put my stuff in it. Then got some DVD's. As we started to go upstairs, we heard my parents talk.

"_Hey Lisa, why is Meagan's car here?"_

"_I don't know. Shouldn't she drive to school?"_

"_Yea I mean I thought she would take to school, that is her dream car." _ I was sad, scared and panicked.

"_What am I supposed to do now?" _I was walking back and forth.

"_Just tell then the truth but tell them in a easier way to understand." _Torin told me. I sigh and was about to go upstairs until I heard my mom.

"_Meagan, are you here?"_

I hesitated but answered anyways.

"_Yea_"

"_Shouldn't you be at school?"_

"_Yea but something has come up and I need to go."_

"_What happened? And why do you sound older?" _I started to say something._ "Is it because you are eighteen?" _My mom said it in way that somewhat scared me.

"_Listen mom, don't freak out when you see us and don't get mad. Just let us explain."_

"_What are you talking about? Who is 'us'?" _Dad asked.

"_Me, Justin, Kim, and Tiff. We are coming up so be prepared_." We all started to go up the stairs with my parents coming down from their room.

"_Prepare for w…" _My parents were shocked. Their mouth was opened and eyes wide open. Now my dad looked mad.

"_Let me explain, please."_

"_What is there to explain? You are not my daughter. Now get out of here or I will call the police."_

A tear was forming in my eyes. _"Dad, please you have to listen."_

"_No. NOW GET OUT!" _I was crying but I wont let it go this way until I have it my way.

"_No! Now you listen to me. I AM your daughter, just three years older. You can even ask questions from the past. Go ahead and ask away."_

My parents did not expect me to yell at them but they went straight to thinking of a question. My friends were looking at me like they never saw me yelling before. (Which is true)

"_Ok, what did we give you for your 16th birthday?"_

"_I got a purple sparkly cell phone which is in the junk drawer because it's broken, that is Pam's fault. She accidentally dropped it in the river. Later I wanted a bling bling." _Apparently that was enough to convince them because they started to ask so many questions about my friends and I.

"_Dang, where does your parents get the energy to ask all those questions?" _Torin asked amazed.

"_I have no idea."_

"_Whoa, one question at a time please." _Celena tried to calm them.

"_Yea really. So first question." _Zily started.

"_Well first, how can you guys speak so clearly?" _Mom asked.

"_Uh…I am not good at explaining this so… Meagan?" _

"_Ok, lets start from the beginning." _I started to tell them from when we got knocked out to now. (If you don't remember then look at chapter 4)

"_So you are saying that you were only gone for 3 minutes but at the Realm, it was 3 years?" _Dad asked.

"_Yep. It was hard since for one; is that we were training and another is missing you guys."_

"_Yea, and I am still a year older then you. I got knocked out when they came back and got me. Let me tell you this, it was a hell of an experience when you did not know you were a mage and..."_ Torin explained about his experience through the portal and back.

"_Ok_ _Torin. They got the idea." _Celena cut him off.

"_Wow. That is a lot to take in. How did you get these names?" _ My mom asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. Only that Seriyas said it was our natural names."

"_Hmm." _We were quiet for a minute. _"Do you guys have to go now?" _My parents were looking at us, scared to hear the answer.

"_Unfortunately we do but don't worry, we will keep in touch with you once in a while. And it will be by owls since its easier, faster, and free. Or we could email u and call u. It depends."_

"_Well that's interesting." _Mom chuckled.

"_Well I am sorry but we have to go. I love you and I will miss you. Remember to tell everyone that I love them very much."_

"_Yea and tell our parents the same including what we told you earlier." _Celena suggested. We all got up and hugged each other but my parents looked at Torin and brought him in the group hug. I tried my best to not cry but I couldn't help it.

"_We love you Meagan and we will miss you. We also love you guys too and don't worry we will tell your parents." _We walked toward the door. I looked back with tears then turned back to go out the door.

"_So, what do we do now? I mean we got everything we need. Right?" _Zily asked as she puts my stuff in the trunk.

"_Well I do know that Seriyas said we should go to England. I don't know where but he said once we get there, we will know where." _Celena explained. We all got in the car.

"_Oh yea, and I remember you were jumping around because you wanted to go there." _ Zily teased me.

"_Really? Show me how she acted since I was not there." _Torin grinned.

"_Haha, very funny. It's not my fault that I have always wanted to go there. It's not everyday you get to fly across the country."_

"_Ok. Anyways, why can't we just vanish there?" _Zily asked.

"_Maybe because, we don't know where exactly were going to land and besides, Seriyas said there is a lot of people there and it's dangerous to teleport across the ocean. Now lets get out of here and to the airport." _Celena said and as we all went to the airport. It took us about 30 minutes to get there. As we entered, we saw people running around, trying to get tickets, making it look like New York but inside.

As we waited in line to get the tickets, we heard people talk about what is happening in England.

"_Did you hear about a group of people mysteriously died with no evident of how?" _Said a woman in a line next to us.

"_No. Where did you hear about that?" _The other woman was stunned.

"_I heard it from my cousin in England. I told her to be careful since it been happening around where she lives."_

"_Oh my, I sure hope everything will turn out fine."_

I was shocked to hear this. Who would do that? _Guess I will find out when we arrive to England._

"_Hello, and what can I do for you my dears?" _The Lady behind the counter said.

"_Yes, can we have four tickets to England please?" _I asked.

"_May I have your Licenses please?"_

"_Ok." _We handed our cards to her.

"_How long will you be staying?"_

"_Uh… we don't really know. We're probably be living there."_

"_Ok, well hold on and I will give you your tickets in a few minutes." _

"_Ok, thanks." _She went to the computer and we waited. Finally, after waiting for ten minutes, the woman gave us our tickets.

"_Thank you." _We walked to our gate and waited for our time to leave.

"_Ok, that was not a few minutes, that was TEN minutes." _ Zily complained.

"_I know but at least we got our tickets and it says were leaving in an hour."_

"_Oh good, I can't wait." _For the next hour we just sat and talk. Discussing where we were going to live, what it is going to be like and other various subjects that we can think of. We were interrupted by our flight call.

"_Flight G-51 is now boarding."_

**A/N- Did you enjoy it so far? I hope so because there still more coming. R&R Plzzzzz!**


	7. The Four Mages chapter 7

**A/N-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except my own. JKR owns the HP characters. Thank you.**

**Summery- Three girls and a guy got their powers and it's up to them to save the world. I am not going to say anymore because I don't want to spoil it. Plz read and review. Thanks**

The Four Mages

Chapter 7

"_Flight G-51 is now boarding." _The woman on PA announced.

"_Woo hoo! We're going to London. Oh yea. Uh huh." _I was jumping around like crazy, ignoring the stares.

"_Lunetta! We got to go or we'll miss the plane." _Torin got my attention and stopped. We went up to the person who takes the tickets and got on. I sat by the window since I never been on a plane and wanted to see us get off the ground and into the sky. Torin was next to me trying to get comfortable and try to relax given that he never been on a plane before either, Celena is trying to listen to music and Zily next to her is having fun finding new things around her since she never been a plane that takes us to the other side of the planet. The plane was so big, there was two four seat on both ends and 6 seats on the middle. Must I also tell you that there is another deck on top of with more seats. 'This is going to be one heck of a ride'I thought to myself.

"_Please fasten seatbelt and prepare for take-off." _We all put our seatbelts on and waited. As it took off, I laughed because it felt funny when it lifted off the ground. After a while I decided to watch my movie, which happens to be Harry Potter just to get to sleep and get to London faster. Torin had no problem getting to sleep. Celena is still listening to music and Zily went to talk to guys. Not to long, Celena changed her mind and went with Zily.

I was about to fall asleep until a man with a baby in his arm, crying, came up to me. He looked like he didn't know what to do.

"_Uh, ma'am? Can you help me?" _He asked. 'Oh yea, he sure didn't know what to do'

"_Sure what do you need?" _I said giving him a smile.

"_I was wondering if you two could take Arian and keep her." _He whispered.

"_What! Are you kidding me?" _I was surprised.

"_Shh. No I am not kidding. So please take her." _He tried to hand me Arian but I stopped him.

"_What is going on?" _Torin asked getting up.

"_This man wants us to take his child." _Torin looked at the man like he was crazy.

"_Why?"_

"_Yea, Why? Why us? Why can't you keep her?"_

"_Because you two seem like good parents and I can't take care of her. I found her and thought I could take care of her but I was wrong so please take her." _Arian was about to cry so he shoved her to me and just left without another word. Arian must have changed her mind because she stayed quiet.

"_Oh Lunetta, can't you go anywhere without holding a baby. I mean I know you're good but…Lunetta? Torin? Are you there?" _Celena tried to get our attention.

"_We didn't know there was a baby here?" _We were still shocked.

"_What do you mean? The baby is in your arm." _Zily said confused.

"_I mean the man handed me the baby and just left."_

"_What? You got to be kidding me?"_

"_That's what I said but he said he can't take care of her anymore."_

"_Wow. What's her name?" _Celena asked.

"_Arian." _I simply stated.

"_Arian? Hmm, it seems to fit her. Can I hold her?" _I handed Arian to Zily but cried. Zily handed her to Celena but Arian still cried. She stopped when Celena handed her to Torin.

"_Ooh, she likes me. I feel special." _Torin looked at Arian.

"_And me too, mister. We can be her parents if that is ok with you?"_

"_I don't know, that is a big responsibility. Well take her for now." _Torin kept his at Arian. He seems at ease when he with her._ "Well I am going back to sleep." _Torin gave Arian back to me and lay back down.

"_Me too. You guys have fun talking to cute guys."_

"_Oh we will." _Zily winked at me and they left to the front. I held Arian protectively to my chest and fell asleep. Torin put his arm around us and also fell asleep. After about six hours of sleep I woke up and saw Celena and Zily were asleep now. Suddenly I remembered Arian when I felt the weight on my chest. She was moving around, making noises, which probably means she is getting hungry or something. I saw a woman with a baby in her arm and decided to talk to her.

"_Excuse me ma'am. I don't mean to be rude but do you have any baby food?"_

"_Of course I do. Do you need some?"_

"_Oh yes please. A man…I forgot to pack some since I was in a hurry."_

"_Here you are and some diapers with wipes." _The woman handed me the baby stuff.

"_Oh thank you so much. What's your name?" _I asked while I started feeding Arian.

"_Kathy. Yours?"_

"_Meagan and the guy over there…" _I pointed towards Justin. "_Is my boyfriend,_ _Justin, and the two women next to him is Kim and Tiffany, my best friends." _

**A/N- The names will be Meagan, Kim, Tiff and Justin when they are talking to other people or non-magical people. Otherwise it will be Lunetta, Celena, Zily and Torin. **

"_Oh its nice to meets you."_

"_Same."_

"_What's the little one's name?"_

"_Arian."_

"_Arian? That's an unusual name for a child but I think it fits her in a way." _Kathy tickled Arian. _ "I am sorry but I have to go. Have a nice trip."_

"_Thanks and you too." _She left to go to her seat next to her husband. Celena and Zily got up and we talked for the rest of the ride.

"_Please fasten your seatbelt to prepare for landing." _We fasten our seatbelts and waited. When we landed, we were relief to get up and out of the plane. We went to get our suitcases.

"_Whew what a long ride." _Zily said as she stretched.

"_Yeppers." _I agreed. We were to occupy with our surroundings that we did not see an owl dropped a mail on the ground. Torin notice first and picked it up. We read the letter and we were shaken by it.

"_Oh man, it's not true. It just can't be. Can it?" _I wasn't sure.

"_What? What's wrong?" _Celena asked.

"_Look at the address. Does it look familiar?"_

"_Um, no. Should it?" _Zily said confused.

"_Arg. Figures since you don't know it more then I do. It says 'You are to come to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry' right?" _They nodded. _"Well that's where Harry goes to school." _Their eyes widen. _"But I am not sure if he's there since you guys don't think he is real."_

"_Oh come on Lunetta. If we're Mages then maybe there is a Harry." _Zily explained. I smiled.

"_Who would have thought that everything we're doing is soo real?" _Torin was thinking out loud.

"_That would be me. Now lets go." _I grabbed them with one hand, while holding Arian in my other arm. We went to rent a car or possibly buy a car with a baby seat. Out of all the cars we get, we got the same car I have at home but it was blue. As we left, we had no idea where King Cross-Station so we stopped and asked people.

"_Hey Meagan, I just thought of something. If Harry is from a book, wouldn't we be changing the whole story?" _Torin asked.

"_I have no idea. For all I know, she could be writing us or something like that."_. 'Ok that is just creep'

"_Uh, that is a bit creepy, don't you think?" _ Zily read my thoughts.

"_Just a bit yes."_ I saw a sign that said King Cross. _"Here is the station. Now lets get on that train." _We parked the car and got our things. My friends were right, who would have thought this was going to happen. My dream is actually coming true.

**A/N- Sweet, another chapter finish. Was It good because I think it was pretty good. **

**Of course R&R Plz if its not to much to ask for.**


	8. The Four Mages chapter 8

**A/N-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except my own. JKR owns the HP characters. Thank you.**

**Summery- Three girls and a guy got their powers and it's up to them to save the world. I am not going to say anymore because I don't want to spoil it. Plz read and review. Thanks**

The Four Mages

Chapter 8

Once we got to the station, we put our suitcases on the cart. We didn't dare ask where platform 9 ¾ so instead we looked around to feel the wall if we could get through. Torin went to the other side to look some more.

"_Whoa!" _We looked where Torin was but we couldn't find him. _"Found it." _He said coming out of the wall towards us. We laughed as Torin tried to dust himself.

"_Good now lets get through before someone sees us." _We all went through as partners to the other side. When we got to the other side, we were amazed at what we saw. Parents and kids were running around, trying to get on the train.

"_Man, that was fun!"_

"_Then come on Lunetta, the train leaves in one minute." _Torin reminded me. I started to jump around, running to the train and jumped some more.

"_Dang, where does she gets the energy?" _Torin was trying to catch up with Lunetta while holding Arian.

"_Did she have any sugar before we got here?" _Celena asked, as she tried to catch up.

"_Yea, I gave a candy bar. Why?" _He soon realize what he just did. _"Oh."_

"_Yea, be careful what you give her." _They all got inside and looked around. They decided to take the car in the very back, away from prying eyes. As we were putting up our trunks, our door opened.

"_Oh sorry, wrong car." _The man was about to leave but turned back. _"Are you new here? Teachers?"_

"_Well actually, we don't know yet. Dumbledore didn't tell us yet. And you are?"_

"_Oh, excuse my manners, I am Remus Lupin, DADA teacher._

"_I am Lunetta, and these are Celena, Zily, and_ _Torin. The little one is Arian."_

"_Well, it's nice to meet you all."_

"_You too." _Remus left and we started talking. The lady that brings the trolley of many verity of candy and sweets around, asked if we wanted anything. I bought three of each kind and some kind of puree.

Torin and I were occupied with playing and feeding Arian that we didn't hear the door open again.

"_Hello, has anyone seen a toad. Neville lost him again." _A young woman with sleek brushy brown hair asked.

"_No we haven't. We will find you if we found him." _The girl left and we went back to talking and playing with Arian.

The Trio 

Hermione went back to her friends in one of the car.

"_Oh I give up. I don't know why I even bother helping Neville finding his toad."_

"_Well that's surprising." _Ron said.

"_Oh shut it, you." _She sat next to Ron, across from Harry.

"_Another thing is that I came across four new people on the train."_

"_Who?" _Harry asked.

"_I don't know but there was three women and a man. Though they look to old to be students and to young to be teachers."_

"_Really? I can guess what position they are going to take. I just don't know why they need 4 teachers for one class." _

"_I agree. I just hope they will be on our side."_

"_Come one Hermione, most of our years the DADA teachers were either bad or stupid." _Ron said.

"_Well it doesn't hurt to hope that will be on our side. Do you think there will be more classes?"_

"_Who knows, with four new teacher I'm sure there will be." _Harry said.

"_Yea so what did you guys do for the summer?" _They talked about their summer, Quidditch and such throughout the ride.

Soon they were at the Hogmead's station. Harry, Ron and Hermione got in a horseless carriage to get to their school. Once inside the Great Hall, they went to their table and waited for the sorting.

**A/N – I am skipping the sorting because its to long**

Ravenclaw- 6 Hufflepuff- 4 Slytherin- 5 Gryffindor- 7 

Dumbledore stood up to make his announcement. _"Welcome to Hogwarts School for witches and wizards. I have a few announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is as it is." _The first years were looking around, wondering what he is talking about. _ "We also have quite a few new teachers. Some of you may know him. He is Professor R. J. Lupin, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also, we have four new teachers who will teach three different classes. Professor Valda will be teaching wandless magic for those who can. Some may not be able to do wandless while others can. Professor Nelda will be teaching Acting class." _Everyone was looking at each other in surprise. _"I though we could have a fun class. And Professor Romulus and Mirabelle will be teaching Martial Arts." _The quartets were looking at each other; surprised that Dumbledore knew what they were good at. _"Now let's eat." _Food appeared on everyone plates and started eating.

"_Hey guys, why do we have Martial Arts" Hermione_ asked.

"_What is Martial Arts?" _Ron asked

"_It's a class where you learn to defend yourself without wands. I am glad we're taking it because who knows what will happen if you lose your wand." _Harry explained. Soon they were finished eating. They saw Dumbledore stand up.

"_Now that we are fed, you all can go up to bed." _The prefects took the first years to the common room and everyone else went straight to bed.

**A/N- Woo hoo Chapter 8 has ended. Don't worry more will come. Now if you don't mind, there is a little box on the bottom so click on submit and Review if it's not to much trouble. Thnxssssss!**


	9. The Four Mages Chapter 9

A/N-I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters except my own. JKR owns the HP characters. Thank you.

Summery- Three girls and a guy got their powers and it's up to them to save the world. I am not going to say anymore because I don't want to spoil it. Plz read and review. Thanks

The Four Mages

Chapter 9

We went up to the third floor, into our room. Apparently we all share a quarter that has three rooms connected. When you enter the room, you can see three doors. One on your left, one in front of you and the last is on your right. Zily decided to take the one on the right and Celena took the other on the left, which left the middle room to Torin and Lunetta.

_"Wow, I can't believe this. These rooms are big, our own bathroom, heck the whole castle. It's amazing." _Zily said, admiring the place.

_"I know it's beautiful. I guess you guys didn't realize that our room has a balcony? Because we do and the outside is just as beautiful." _I pointed out.

"_You got to be kidding me? I was going to take that room." _Celena went through our room to the balcony with Zily behind her.

"_Well it's a good thing you didn't because there's baby stuff in the room." _We all settled in and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. I was feeding Arian while Torin set up a fire.

"_Why don't you let me just make a fire." _Zily suggested.

"_Because we don't have to do everything by magic. I like to do things non-magical way too you know." _Torin said.

"_If you say so." _Zily say on the floor by the couch.

"_So do you guys know what you're going to teach for class?" _I asked as I cleaned up Arian.

"_Well for a play I was thinking either Miracle Worker or A Walk to Remember. I am going to let the class decide." _Zily decided.

"_Do Walk to Remember because I have never seen that movie in forever and I would like it see it being played out." _Celena suggestively.

"_Yea, hopefully we will have the play ready by Thanksgiving."_

"_Nice, I can't for it. As for my first lesson I am going to teach them how to levitate a feather. First I have to give a potion to see who has the ability to wandless or not. If they glow white, they do and if they glow blue they don't."_

"_You already have the potion made?" _Torin asked as he took the sleeping baby.

"_No but you know that it doesn't take me long to make it. I am the best at potion."_

"_Yea that's true."_

"_What are you guys going to teach?" _Celena asked. Both Zily and Celena were looking at us, waiting for out answer.

"_Well I thought we can start off with some questions on how to defend ourselves then before class ends, we will show them how it's done." _Torin planned.

"_We will?" _I asked looking at my fiancé.

"_Well yea, I don't want our first lesson to be that boring. That is if you have a better idea."_

"_Yea I do. We fight first, questions later."_

"_Ah, I don't think you would do that."_

"_Hey, I am not all that boring."_

"_No you're not, but you can be weird." _Torin smiled at me.

"_Thanks, I love you too." _I said while yawning. _"Well I am going to take Arian in bed then I am going to bed." _I got up, took Arian from Torin and headed to our room.

"_I will be there in a minute." _He watched me leave. _"Alright guys, I will see you in the morning. Don't stay up to late."_

"_Ok, good night Torin." _Zily and Celena said unison.

"_I don't know about you, but I am getting excited and nervous for the first class." _Zily said while getting papers together.

"_I know what you mean. That's why I am going to do potions till I get tired."_

"_Yea and I get started on ideas for the play." _Both of them left to their own rooms and planned the night away till early morning when they finally went to bed.

**Trio**

Harry, Ron and Hermione say on the red couch in front of the blazing fire. Hermione has a big book on her lap, reading.

"_So what do you think of the new classes were going to take?" _Ron asked.

"_Acting class should be fun. We need a class that's fun and exciting." _Hermione answered.

"_I wonder what we are going to act out first?" _Harry thought out loud.

"_Probably Romeo and Juliet. It's a very common play." _

"_Romeo and Juliet? Isn't it that a love and tragic play by Shakespeare?" _Ron asked curiously.

"_Wow Ron, you actually know something from history." _Said a very surprised Hermione.

"_Yea, that was the only topic that interest me."_

"_Do you guys think you can do wandless magic?" _Asked Harry, changing the subject.

"_Ooh, that's going to be fun. I wonder how they are going to figure out who can and can't do wandless?"_

"_My guess is by drinking potion unless they have a spell." _Harry answered.

"_This is going to be one heck of a year." _Exclaimed Ron.

"_Even Martial Arts seems fun. Learning to defend ourselves and not rely on our wands is great." _Hermione said as she closed her book.

"_Who would have thought that we have more classes to do?" _Ron put his head in his head as he realized there was going to be more homework.

"_Professor Dumbledore did." _Harry said.

"_Alright guys, it's getting late and we have classes tomorrow morning." _Hermione said as she stated the fact.

"_Only you would say that Hermione." _Ron said slight annoyed.

"_Alright, see you guys in the morning. Night." _Harry said before an argument started.

"_Night Harry." _Harry went to bed while the other two stayed to argue some more. After a few minutes all three were in bed and slept through the night.

**A/N- Good? Bad? Review please and I will keep posting more chapters. Thanks!**


End file.
